


Blessed Are Those Who Hunger

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Drama, Dubious Consent, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Imprinting, M/M, Orphans, POV Derek, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Underage Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is Derek’s adoptive brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Are Those Who Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken entirely out of context from the Bible, Matthew 5:6.

* * *

 

Derek doesn't know when it starts, but he can _smell_ it, how Stiles's scent becomes spicy and strange when Derek's near him, how there's a shiver just under Stiles's skin that makes Stiles curl away from him, like a touch-me-not.

It makes Stiles seem more delicate, somehow, more human - but also more jagged, more dangerous. Derek knows that he should leave well alone, that it's something Stiles will eventually outgrow; Stiles is just fifteen, after all, and what do fifteen-year-olds know? Stiles will find someone else, soon enough, someone to fixate on that isn't his elder brother, and things will be back to normal once again - back to casual slaps on shoulders with Derek ruffling Stiles's hair, and Stiles ducking away, laughing.

But Derek can't leave it alone. He should, but he can't. It's something about Stiles's softness, Stiles's newness, the freshness of his young sweat. It's something about Stiles being  _his_ , part of his pack, part of his territory, his to protect. It's something about Stiles being his brother. Or maybe it's about Stiles wanting him.

Whatever it is, Derek can't stop it, the slow progression of this hunger within him, eating into him like rot. It breaks his thoughts into their component parts. Breaks his will, like it's not his anymore, just a gradual, irresistible pull toward Stiles, toward everything Stiles is, too-young and too-sweet.

And what's worse is that Laura's figured it out, already, although Mom and Dad haven't. Derek's careful to avoid being in the same room as Stiles, around them - and doubly careful to keep his thoughts hidden, even when he is. But Laura knows, and tells him so.

"If you hurt Stiles, I'm taking it out of your hide," she says. But she doesn't quite warn him not to touch Stiles.

Which is good, because even though she's elder than him, even though she's the pack's lead Beta, no one has the right to interfere with him and Stiles, with whatever's happening between them.

Stiles is very likely his mate.

Stiles is -

Stiles is his  _brother_ , the same kid he carried on his shoulders to watch Laura's lacrosse games, the same kid the Hales had taken in, all those years ago, hunched and small and orphaned, his aloneness so absolute that it seemed sunk into his very bones.

It's taken years for that loneliness to go away, but now there's this  _thing_ , instead, this thing that has Stiles alternately leaning into Derek's touch and pushing him away.

And Derek keeps touching him, because Derek can't help it. He can't, even though it makes Stiles's eyes go wide and frightened and dark, because Stiles is so terrified Derek will find out how he feels.

Oh, but Derek has already found out. He has, and he _wants_ -

And so, one Friday, when their parents are out on their weekly date (what Mom calls their 'couple time') and Laura's out with her friends, Derek knocks on the door to Stiles's room and enters before Stiles can say no. Or yes.

Stiles startles, as he always does these days, and swivels on his chair. He doesn't snap his laptop closed, though, which means he wasn't looking at anything incriminating. Derek glances at the screen and sees a graph. Homework, then.

"Derek," says Stiles, his heart hammering audibly to Derek's enhanced senses. "What, um, what're you doing here?"

There are so many ways to do this, from the direct to the indirect. But Stiles is too clever, and he'll maneuver his way out of anything that gives him room for escape, so Derek goes for the direct option. "Stiles," he says, "I know."

"Know what?" Stiles's scent spikes, becomes sharp and fearful.

Derek takes a step toward the chair; Stiles stands, as if to back away. Derek doesn't let him, though.

"Derek," Stiles says, and his voice doesn't waver, although everything else about him does - his body shuddering, once, when Derek's hand comes up to cup his face. "What're you doing?"

"What you want me to," Derek replies, and drags his thumb over Stiles's mouth, back and forth, as Stiles's scent thickens and becomes richer, stronger.

"No," Stiles whispers, but it comes out more like a question than a denial. He looks afraid - so very, very afraid - but wondering, too, when Derek bends down to kiss him.

It's a gentle kiss; a chaste kiss, almost. Derek watches Stiles's eyelashes flutter, then draws back, breathing over Stiles's trembling lips. "You want this," he says.

"I thought - " Stiles swallows, and there's hope in his eyes, a terrible, forbidden hope, although the fear hasn't gone, yet. "I thought you didn't - "

"Didn't what? Didn't know, or didn't want you back?"

Stiles huffs a shaky laugh. "No offense, big brother, but your wanting me back would sort of make you a _creep_ \- "

Derek kisses him again to shut him up. Stiles's mouth is hot and petal-soft, and Derek licks his way into it, until Stiles gasps and opens wide enough for Derek to feast on him, to fuck that pretty mouth with his tongue. God, he's needed this so long - needed this as long as Stiles has.

The way Stiles smells is dizzying. Derek feels drunk, disembodied, as though he's someone else. He wraps his arms around Stiles's waist and drags him closer, so that they're pressed against each other, and it's obvious how hard Stiles is, how hard they _both_ are.

Stiles moans and twitches his hips, and the helplessness of that movement short-circuits Derek's brain. He clutches at Stiles even tighter, as his mind flashes over an image of Stiles spread out beneath him, arching into his thrusts -

But then, Stiles starts to struggle against him. Derek, although he doesn't understand it, lets him go.

"L-Laura," Stiles stutters, and for a moment, Derek doesn't have a clue what he's saying. But then Derek's senses catches up to him, through the fog of blinding lust, and he hears the front door slamming shut downstairs. "Derek, we can't - "

Derek growls.

"We _can't_. You're - you're twenty, and I'm fifteen, and we're _brothers_ , and our parents - "

"Don't tell me you care about that. About any of that."

"Laura's here," Stiles says, instead, and stumbles back. His erection tents his jeans, and Derek wants nothing more than to tug them down and strip that young cock with his fist until Stiles screams and comes all over himself.

Instead, Stiles just stands there and stares at him, shaking as if from shock, and Derek wants to comfort him - ruin him - _comfort_ him - 

"Derek?" calls Laura's voice, echoing up the stairs, and Derek takes a step toward the door, and another, knowing how incriminating his scent is, that he needs to make it to the shower before Laura finds him.

"Headed to the shower," he calls back, and does just that - leaving Stiles in his room and walking down the corridor to the shower, where Derek rids himself of his clothes and stands under the cold spray, waiting for it to cool him down.

It doesn't. The heat has found its way into him, simmering in his veins, and no amount of water can wash it out of him, the blood-dark stain of this desire, the need to go back to Stiles and have him, right then and there, Laura and everyone else be damned.

Distantly, Derek realizes that Stiles _is_ his mate, after all - this loss of sense couldn't be caused by normal lust - and that, as a result, he must have Stiles sooner rather than later. And if Stiles disagrees... well, he'll have to be convinced. That's all.

Stiles had never denied _him_ ; all he'd done was give Derek reasons for denying him.

And while Stiles may be clever, Derek is smart enough to recognize that, too.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
